


These Hours Together [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Restraints, Whump, implied unknown character death, this one is mostly comfort but lmk if i missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 26; Cult AU] Logan, Janus, and Remus catch up.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	These Hours Together [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 26: If You Thought Head Trauma Was Bad… [Migraine]

_ October 22nd. 7:51 am.  _

They couldn’t sleep. 

Logan had a migraine. 

Janus couldn’t stop thinking about Virgil. 

Bates stayed true to his word and hadn’t come back. Logan tried for a while to get Janus’ shackles off so he could at least be comfortable, but all they succeeded in was rubbing his already raw wrists. 

Around 6am, the door creaked open and closed again. Logan leapt off Janus’ lap and bristled. He held his fists up defensively, eyes narrowed. 

His eyes widened. “Remus?” 

Remus flew down the stairs and threw himself into Logan’s arms. Logan grunted a little but caught him and held him back tight. 

“I’m so sorry,” Remus whispered, pulling Logan’s head to his neck, “I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t be here.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

Remus pulled back, just a few inches, and held up his backpack. He shook it a little. “Medic duty.” His gaze slipped to Janus, who watched with a pale face. “Looks like it’s not needed, though.”

“Logan has a headache.” 

Remus looked back to Logan. “Come on. I have some medicine, let’s sit down.”

Logan took pills for his migraine, which only helped marginally without his glasses, and Remus undid Janus’ shackles. Logan laid between Remus’ legs with his head in his lap, on his back. Janus curled into Remus’ side. He held Logan’s hand and played with his fingers while Remus massaged his scalp and temples.

They stayed up all night. Remus insisted they needed their rest, but they hated the thought of closing their eyes just to open them moments later with Bates and Styx. They wanted these hours together to stretch out as long as possible. 

“Where’s Virgil?” Logan murmured after a while.

Remus and Janus grimaced. 

“Styx,” Janus mumbled. 

He flinched. “Ugh… What happened to the girl he was with?”

Remus shook his head. 

“Please tell me we’re leaving soon,” Janus whispered.

Remus kissed the side of his head. “As soon as we can. Just waiting for the right opportunity.” He hesitated. He stayed silent for a moment, biting his lip, before asking in a soft voice, “You trust me, right?”

Janus opened his eyes. He cupped Remus’ face and pressed their foreheads together. “Of course I do. When I doubted you… I regret that. You’ve never done anything to hurt me.” 

“That’s not-”

“In my book, you’ve never done anything to hurt me.” Janus stroked his cheek. “It’s not like the situation we’re in is… Cut and dry. You’ve always done your best. I appreciate that.” 

Remus kissed him softly, and Janus pulled him closer. They kissed for a while as Logan dozed, hopefully allowing the medicine to finally take effect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention it in the last fic, but I also wanted to say that I am reading every single comment. Every one makes me so happy when I read the email and really helps me get through the day. I'm sorry I don't have the energy to respond to anyone right now, but please know that if it weren't for your support I definitely wouldn't be working so hard to get this au finished by Halloween. Love you guys.


End file.
